This invention relates generally to instrument panel assemblies for automobiles and more particularly to an instrument panel assembly for use in automobiles equipped with a heating, ventilating and air conditioning system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,465 granted to Renzo Piano Jul. 5, 1983 discloses an assembly comprising a first element or firewall and a second element or instrument panel. The firewall has an upper portion that supports the instrument panel and integral housings for accommodating members and devices of a heating and ventilation system. The firewall also generates with the instrument panel cavities and channels for the heating and ventilation system that are not disclosed in detail.
U.S. Pat. No 4,733,739 granted to Siegfried Lorenz et al Mar. 29, 1988 discloses an instrument panel of plastics material having an integrated ventilating and heating unit. The instrument panel comprises a central support part, a lower support part, a blower cover and an instrument panel covering. The central support part supports the blower and the cold heat exchanger components of a heating, ventilating and air conditioning system in a chamber that is closed by the blower cover and an auxiliary cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,898 granted to Piero Benedetto, Salvatore Bezzi and Paola Odone Apr. 9, 1991 discloses a vehicle structure comprising a front of dash panel for closing an opening between a passenger compartment and an engine compartment and an instrument panel that is mounted directly against the face of a rigid element of the front of dash panel. An air conditioning unit is fixed on the front of dash panel below a central portion of the instrument panel. The patent specification indicates that the instrument panel has internal ducts. However, the patent drawings and specification do not reveal any detail of the heating and ventilating ducts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,571 granted to Donald L. Burry and Leonard J. Pilato Feb. 18, 1992 discloses a standardized or generic modular structural instrument panel carrier and a molded plastic instrument panel cover. The structural instrument panel carrier comprises two panels of fiber reinforced plastic material that are attached together to form a box beam that is an integral load bearing structure of the vehicle body and that also provides a single air transfer duct across the vehicle that communicates with air outlet openings spaced along the length of the duct. A large opening is provided in one of the panels to accommodate the entry and mounting of a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning unit that has an outlet that communicates with the air transfer duct.
Pending patent application Ser. No. 078,140 filed Jun. 15, 1993 and assigned to the assignee of this invention discloses an instrument panel carrier that supports a heating, ventilating and air conditioning unit, an air distribution duct that extends along the back of the instrument panel carrier, and laterally spaced air outlet members.
Pending patent application Ser. No. 140,881 filed Oct. 25, 1993 and assigned to the assignee of this invention shows a modular assembly for a vehicle body that includes a front of dash panel, a close out panel and an instrument panel carrier that are secured to together to form two vertical row of ducts. The front of dash panel has a central portion that cooperates with a central portion of the close out panel to form a housing for a heating, ventilating and air conditioning unit.
Pending patent application Ser. No. 229,006 filed Apr. 18, 1994 and assigned to the assignee of this invention discloses an instrument panel that has a substructure that extends across the width of an automotive passenger compartment. The substructure has a lower channel that cooperates with a front channel that is attached to the substructure to provide a cross car duct for wiring or air distribution and a box structure that absorbs energy when knee bolsters attached to the substructure are impacted.